Parallels Of Parallels
by moonbean
Summary: Parallel universes also have parallel universes, although the people are not always the same, and their lives have taken different paths. The Doctor and Rose were brought back together by accident, but they discover it has a purpose.
1. Destroying The Enemy Again

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.**

**A/N: I'd just like to point out that I know the Doctor appears in this story rather quickly, but there is a reason for it. If I hadn't done it this way the story would have gone on forever, and while that's not necessarily a bad thing, I'm in the midst of planning my wedding and simply do not have time! But what I have in mind for this story hasn't even come to light let, although I do hope you'll enjoy it when it finally does, and enjoy what is written in the lead-up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my previous stories and left so many encouraging words. It is much appriciated. :)**

* * *

Rose Tyler stared dispassionately at the carnage in front of her. Her face was blank, causing Mickey, who had been standing behind the object of her anger, to approach her with caution. 

'Rose?'

Rose blinked and slowly looked up at him.

'Rose? It's ok. Put the gun down. It's over.'

Was it? Was it ever over? No matter how many times they had defeated them before, no matter how many times they thought they were gone for good, they always came back.

Rose had felt it. Had felt the shift in the universe that told her something bad was going to happen. She hadn't known how or when it would happen, and for days beforehand she had walked around constantly looking over her shoulder and feeling as far from comfortable as was possible.

Temporal shift.

That's how the Dalek explained what had happened, how it had got through, hell bent on once again trying to destroy the universe. But it only had itself, and whilst some unfortunate souls had lost their lives by being in the wrong place at the wrong time, it was only a matter of time before the Dalek would have to face the music.

It had all happened so fast. Rose had rushed down to Torchwood's basement with Mickey, and as Mickey had gone to grab his weapon of choice, Rose had taken the closest thing to her, a supersonic G58 Lightening Blaster Gun. The gun was a fairly recent discovery, and was still being tested on to determine just exactly how much damage in could cause. By the time Mickey had turned round, Rose was gone. And what happened next was just a blur. Rose had run back up to Level 6, where the Dalek had been fighting against members of the security team, and without stalling, lifted the gun and pointed it directly at the Dalek's eye stalk. Just as Mickey had been stepping out of the lift behind the Dalek, Rose had pulled the trigger. There had been a huge flash of light and a thunderous bang. The Dalekgot completely annihilated, tiny bits of it strewn all around the room.

'Rose?'

Mickey was right in front of her now and slowly took hold of the gun, placing it carefully on the floor. Rose shook her head and brought herself back to reality.

'Yeah. It's over.' She gave him a weak smile and walked away from the carnage. It wasn't until the lift doors had closed and she was safely separated from Mickey that she let unshed tears spill over her lids and down her cheeks.

* * *

The Doctor held on for dear life as the TARDIS fell through nothingness. It shook and lurched and threw him from one end of the control room to the other, bouncing him off of the floor, the walls and anything else he came into contact with. In a last ditch attempt to find something secure to cling to before the timeship crashed, he threw his weight to the right and flung himself at a railing before the machine had time to further bash him around its insides. There was an almighty crash; then silence. The Doctor heaved himself up and carefully picked his way through the bits of broken machinery that lay twisted on the floor. Reaching the door, he yanked it open and stepped outside. 

'Oops.'

* * *

'Come on sweetheart, eat up.' Jackie looked at her oldest daughter desperately as she sat with a plateful of untouched food in front of her. 

'I'm just not hungry mum.'

Well you've got to eat something love. We can't have you wasting away.'

'I'm fine, will you stop going on!' Rose regretted what she said as soon as she saw the hurt look on her mother's face. 'I'm sorry. It's just…'

'The last time Daleks were around, the Doctor was there.'

'Yeah.'

Jackie moved round the table and pulled Rose into a hug. 'You know he would have been proud of you, don't you?'

'Would he?' Rose looked up at her mother. 'I once persuaded him not to kill what he thought was the last Dalek. Told him he was better than that.'

'But you didn't have him with you this time and there was no other way to stop it.'

'I suppose.' She thought for a second. 'Do you really think he would be proud of me?'

'Of course! Sweetheart, look how far you've come in the last five years. You've got a good position at Torchwood, good friends, you've helped save the earth more times than I care to remember. You've negotiated with aliens, helped protect other planets. He would be enormously proud of you, just as I am. Just as we all are.'

Rose smiled and hugged Jackie tighter. 'Thanks mum. That means a lot.'

'Everything ok?' The two women looked up to see Pete walking towards them with a small girl in his arms dressed in a pink leotard and tutu.

'Yeah, everything's fine,' Rose said as Jackie got up to kiss her husband. 'Hi munchkin!' She took the girl out of Pete's arms and gave her a big hug. 'How was your dance class?'

'I hate Anne-Marie. She smells,' she said indignantly. The adults chuckled.

'What's she done now darling?' Jackie said, humouring her.

'She said Marnie was a horrible kitten just cos she scratched her but I said she was just a baby and was playing but she said Marnie was nasty and we shouldn't love her but I do love Marnie and I don't want her sent away!' The child said this in such a rush that when she did stop for breath, she burst into tears. Rose cradled her and smoothed her hair out of her face.

'Don't worry sweetie, Marnie isn't going anywhere. She was just playing is all.'

Jackie smiled at her small daughter.

'Come on you, time for bed.'

'Can Marnie come?' The girl said with a sniff.

'I'll bring her up when you've had a wash,' Jackie replied.

Pete ruffled the girl's hair lovingly and placed a kiss on her head. 'Night night Gracie.'

'Night night Daddy.'

Rose carried Grace out of the dining room and into the hall. She was about to start climbing the stairs when the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it!' Rose called to her parents.

'Who's that?' Grace asked.

Rose opened the door.

And her eyes widened.

'Rosie, who's that man?' Grace asked again.

Rose put the girl down without taking her eyes off the person in front of her.

'Go to mummy.'

'But…'

'Gracie.'

The little girl sighed. 'Ok.'

Rose broke eye contact for a second just to make sure Gracie was going where she was supposed to, then turned her attention back to the man at the door, her eyes filling with tears. She tried to speak, but could barely manage a whisper.

'How…?'

'I don't know.'


	2. It's Really You

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. The story will get going soon, I promise. I just had to get the reunion bit out of the way!**

* * *

Rose didn't know what to say. She just stared, mouth open and eyes wide. A couple of tears leaked down her cheeks.

'Hi,' the Doctor offered, smiling gently at her.

Rose laughed slightly. 'Hi,' she managed to squeak back.

The Doctor closed the small gap between them and engulfed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground as he did so. Rose clung to him and buried her head in his neck.

'You're real,' she said.

'Yep.' He put her down and pulled back slightly. 'God, I've missed you.'

Rose smiled. 'I didn't think I'd ever see you again. You said it wasn't possible.'

'It wasn't. Well, it wasn't supposed to be.'

'Oh my God!'

They looked up to see Jackie standing in the entrance hall, Pete coming up next to her with Grace in his arms.

The Doctor grinned at her. 'Here comes trouble.'

'Less of that, thank you,' Jackie said as she came towards him, not being able to hide the huge smile on her face. She pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair. Rose tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh as Jackie crushed the breath out of him. Eventually she let go and pulled him into the house.

'Doctor,' Pete said, offering his free hand. 'It's good to see you.'

'You too, Pete,' the Doctor said, shaking his hand. 'And who's this?' he said, looking at the child he was holding.

'I'm Gracie,' the little girl said boldly, sticking her hand out.

The Doctor chuckled. 'Well, it's very nice to meet you Gracie. I'm the Doctor,' he said, taking her hand.

'Are you my sister's friend?'

'Yes, I am. A very old friend.'

Grace smiled. 'I like you.' Then, looking at Pete, she said, 'I'm sleepy, daddy.'

'Come on then,' Pete said, turning towards the stairs.

'No, I want Rose.'

'Well, I think she's a bit busy now, darling.'

Grace's eyes instantly filled with tears and her lower lip started to tremble.

'I want Rose,' she whined.

'It's alright Dad,' Rose said, walking towards him and taking Grace from his arms. 'I'll do it.' She looked at the Doctor, who was smiling at her. 'I won't be long.'

'Can the Doctor come and read me a story?'

'Honey, he's only just got here and I expect he's very tired. He's had a long journey.' However, Rose's efforts to spare the Doctor were not rewarded, and the child stuck her bottom lip out again.

'Pleeeeease?'

'Of course I will,' the Doctor smiled. Grace instantly settled.

'Right, I'll go put the kettle on then,' said Jackie. She and Pete kissed Grace goodnight and left them to it.

'I'm sorry,' Rose said as they climbed the stairs. 'She can be a right little madam sometimes, can't you Gracie?'

Grace just smiled cheekily.

'It's not a problem. I love stories. I've got loads.'

'Have you?' Grace asked, wide eyed.

'I certainly have.'

'Yeah, just don't scare her. I'll never get her to sleep otherwise.'

'Rose Tyler, are you saying I would deliberately scare a small child?'

Rose just raised her eyebrows at him, her lips turning up slightly.

'Grace's bedroom is down that hall, second on the left,' she said, pointing to her right. 'I'll just get her washed and I'll be in.'

'Okey-dokey.' He wandered off towards the bedroom, looking at the pictures on the walls along the way. There was one of Grace as a baby, sitting in her cot and chewing on a rattle, one of Rose dressed as a bridesmaid and holding a small bouquet of flowers, one of Jackie and Pete dancing, a family portrait and one of Mickey standing outside a church with a radiant bride on his arm. The Doctor smiled. So, Mickey was married then. And not to Rose. He couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief. For a split second he had panicked when first seeing the picture, until closer inspection had shown that the girl was not Rose, but someone else. He supposed he should have felt guilty for being relieved that it wasn't her, but he didn't. He was glad she hadn't married Mickey. He wasn't denying that Mickey was a good bloke, as he had proved himself on more than one occasion. He just wasn't sure if he'd be able to cope with Rose being married. It was selfish of him, he knew. She had every right to get on with her life. After all, he wasn't supposed to be here. But, if truth be told, he still carried a torch for her. Always would.

He reached Grace's bedroom and pushed open the door, switching on the light as he entered. Wandering over to the bed, he moved a teddy bear out of the way and sat down, his eyes scanning the room. The lilac walls sparkled, and the shelves were adorned with soft toys. A white rocking chair with a pink raw silk cushion sat next to the bed. The Doctor smiled when he saw glow-in-the-dark stickers of the solar system stuck to the ceiling, surrounded by stars. Must be Rose's doing, he thought, as his eye caught a framed picture of a brilliant supernova. Looking to the bedside table, he picked up a photo of Rose cuddling Grace to her, Disneyland looming in the background.

'Nosy,' Rose scolded teasingly as she entered the room with Grace asleep in her arms.

The Doctor jumped slightly as he heard her voice.

'It's very rare that she falls asleep as I'm putting her pyjamas on. She must have been exhausted.'

'No story time, then,' the Doctor said, slightly disappointed. Rose laughed quietly.

'No, not tonight,' she replied as he got off the bed and pulled the covers back for her.

'Thanks,' she said as she set the girl down. Grace stirred slightly, before sticking her thumb in her mouth and settling again. Rose kissed her on the cheek, and then switched on the nightlight.

The Doctor was already waiting in the hall, staring at the photos again. Rose turned the main light off in the bedroom and gently closed the door behind her.

'So, Mickey's married then,' he said, not turning around. Rose came up beside him.

'Yep, last year, to Kate. She's lovely, a really good friend of mine. I was one of her bridesmaids.' She pointed at the picture of her wearing a cornflower blue floor length gown and holding a bunch of ivory roses.

'You look beautiful,' the Doctor said, taking her hand. 'How long has it been?'

Rose looked up at him. 'Five years, give or take.' She paused for a second. She had to know. 'Are you… I mean, is anyone-'

'Travelling with me?' he finished for her. She nodded.

'Not at the moment. There have been others, and I made some great friends, but…' he looked into her eyes. 'I could never replace you. I wouldn't want to, not ever.'

'Thank you,' she said softly.

'Come here,' he said, pulling her into his arms.

'I still can't believe it. It's really you?' she said tearfully.

'It's really me.'

'And the first thing you did was come and look for me, even after all these years?'

The Doctor looked at her incredulously. 'Of course! Are you still working at Torchwood?'

'Yep. And dad and Mickey. I'm a Senior Alien Affairs Advisor.'

'That's a bit of a fancy title, isn't it?'

'Yeah, but I do the job well.'

'Never doubted you.'

Rose smiled. 'I've never missed someone so much in my life. And now you're here, you're really, really here.'

The Doctor gave her that big, toothy grin that she loved so much.

'Did your mum say she was making tea?'

* * *

'So you reckon that's how it happened then? It was something to do with the temporal shift?' Rose put her now cold mug of tea on the coffee table. The log fire was roaring, bathing the living room in a soft orange light. She and the Doctor were sitting in comfy oversized chairs and Jackie and Pete were curled up on the sofa.

'What I don't understand though, was how the Dalek was able to do that.'

'I haven't a clue. Really, I haven't'.

Rose thought for a second. 'So, does that mean the void closed behind you, that you're stuck here?'

The Doctor shifted in his chair. 'Well, as far as I can make out, I'd need the Dalek to activate the temporal shift again in order for me to get out. But, as it's been blown to bits…'

'You're stuck here. I'm sorry.' She looked down at her hands.

'What for? It wasn't your fault, and besides, it could be worse. It could be much, much worse. But still, being stuck here with you isn't so bad, and now I've got a whole new parallel universe to explore.'

'Can you do that though. I mean, isn't there a parallel you out there somewhere?'

'Is there anything on Torchwood's files?'

Rose pulled her knees up to her chest. 'No. Nothing at all. Zilch.'

'Well, there you go then.'

Jackie yawned and stretched. 'I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go to bed.' She moved off the sofa, pulling Pete up with her. 'If you're staying here the night, which you're welcome to do, there is a spare room next to Rose's.'

'Thanks, Jackie.'

'No problem. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm quite glad to see you.'

Rose gave her mum a 'thank you' smile.

They said their goodnights, and soon the Doctor and Rose were left on their own.

'Fancy going for a walk?' the Doctor asked, his eyes sparkling.

'To the TARDIS?' Rose enquired hopefully.

The Doctor nodded. 'We crash landed and there's a bit of a mess. I could do with a hand cleaning up.'

Rose threw a cushion at him.


	3. Chips And A Shock

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far. It helps spur me on!**

* * *

Jackie and Pete lay in bed staring up at the ceiling.

'I still can't believe it,' Jackie said with a sigh.

'I know,' Pete replied. He shifted slightly and looked at her. 'What are you going to do if she wants to go off again? Are you going to be ok with that?'

Jackie chewed on her lip for a moment before sighing again. 'What choice do I have? You saw what losing him did to her. And I know she's stronger for it, but I don't think she could let him go again. And besides, at least she'll still be in the same universe as us. She'll come visit. Hopefully more often than before, but she will. You know how close she is to Grace. She wouldn't be able to leave her for too long.'

'And what about you?'

'I want what's best for my daughter. If she's happy, then I'm happy. And I've got you and Grace now. I'll cope.'

Pete smiled. 'You're a good woman Jackie Tyler.'

'Yeah, and don't you forget it,' she said, playfully poking him in the side. Pete chuckled and leant in to kiss his wife.

'G'night, Jacks.'

'Night, Love.' She reached over and switched off the lamp on the bedside table. Snuggling up to her husband, Jackie made a silent wish that her daughter would never have to go through what she did ever again.

* * *

Rose stood in the middle of the control room and stared at the chaos around her.

'Is she going to be alright? I mean, last time this happened you thought the TARDIS was dead.'

'She'll be ok,' the Doctor replied, patting the central column affectionately. 'She was lucky this time.'

'She looks exactly the same,' Rose said with a smile. 'Apart from the mess, of course.'

'Of course she does, why wouldn't she?'

'I dunno. I thought you might of redecorated or something.'

'Nah, too much hassle. Come on then, lets get stuck in.'

'You only came to me because of my cleaning skills, didn't you?'

The Doctor looked offended for a moment, before he caught the playful look on her face and matched it with a mega-watt grin.

After an hour or so the control room was pretty much back to normal. The Doctor said some tinkering would have to be done beforethe TARDISwouldbe up andrunning again, but it didn't have to be done right away. Rose was grateful for that because, having refused her dinner, she was now starving.

Half an hour later they were heading back to the Tyler household, fighting over the chips they had bought. Rose gave in and let the Doctor have the last vinegar soaked one before tucking into the crispy bits left at the bottom of the greasy paper. When finished, she scrunched the wrapping into a ball and threw it into a nearby bin.

'I feel much better now.'

'I should think so too, the amount you ate.'

'Oi! I had no dinner,' she protested, linking her arm with his.

'I dunno. Portion of chips and you're anyone's. Nothings changed,' he joked. Rose whacked him on the arm.

'Ouch!' he complained, feigning hurt. However, he couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

'Nope.'Rose thought for a second. 'Probably after a few glasses of wine though.' She smiled, tongue sticking out between her teeth, and the Doctor chuckled.

'So,' he said, taking her hand. 'What else have I missed?'

'Well… I've helped save the earth a few times. Acted as mediator between two quarrelling planets, been on secret missions. I had to be fully trained in combat for that.'

'So, you're even more violent than you already were?' he teased.

'Oh, yeah. Dead scary me. Don't mess.'

He stopped walking and pulled Rose to a halt beside him.

'I'm really proud of you, you know.'

Rose smiled. 'Thanks. Mum said you would be.'

'And you didn't believe her?'

'No, I did, it's just… that whole business with the Dalek. I once talked you out of doing that exact same thing. You were better than that.And then I went and did it anyway. I thought you'd be disappointed.' She looked down at the ground, shamewritten all overher face.

The Doctor put a hand to her cheek and brought her head back up so that she was forced to look at him.

'It was all you could do. You didn't have the time to stand around trying to figure out any other way of doing it. You defended your world. You saved your people. That's what counts.'

'Yeah. You're right.' She gave him a small smile.

'If it helps, you could never disappoint me.'

'Really?'

'Well, there was that one time when you burnt the pancakes but…'

Before she could whack him again a figure came running towards them. A very familiar figure.

'Oh my God. Jack!' she shouted out.

'I'm so glad I've found you,' he gasped, trying to get his breath back.

'We thought you were dead. How did you end up in a parallel world?' the Doctor said.

'No, you don't understand. I'm not… I mean, I am me, but I'm not your Jack.'

'Huh?' Rose said, staring at him.

'I'm from another parallel Earth, five years into your future.'

'You mean, there's more than one?'

The Doctor nodded. 'Every parallel has a parallel. What I don't understand is, how did you get here?'

'I'll explain later,' Jack said, trying to drag them off.

'Whoa, wait a minute,' the Doctor said. 'Where are we going?'

Jack looked him straight in the eye. 'To help the other you,' he said hastily.

'The other me?'

'Yes. I've been looking for you for ages, jumping from one universe to the next.'

The Doctor frowned. 'How -'

'Later,' Jack interrupted. 'I'd almost given up in this one. Couldn't find anything on you. Just Rose. But then, by chance, I saw you.'

'I'm not from this universe though. I fell through -'

'- a fracture, I know. Just like Rose. Or so I imagine, because I can only find information on you for the last five years,' he said, looking to her.

'So what's going on? Why does he… I mean, the other Doctor, need our help?'

They had started walking again, but changed direction as Jack led the way.

'It's not just him. It's that world's Rose too. You see, she's dead and -'

'- what?' The Doctor stopped and Jack turned to him.

'She's dead. Or so it seems.'

'What does that mean?' Rose demanded.

'It means I think something's happened to her, but I'm not sure what. I don't think she's dead, but I can't be certain. And I don't want to get the Doctor's hopes up, because if I'm wrong…' he trailed off.

The Doctor and Rose held his gaze, forcing him to continue.

'You see… they're married.'


	4. A Sad Occasion

**A/N: Glad you're all enjoying it so far. I hope you like this chapter just as much! In the next one, Rose and the Doctor will get to meet the bad guys. Keep reviewing! Thanks:)**

* * *

Rose let out a small, disbelieving laugh. She didn't mean to, but she didn't know how else to react. Also, she was dead. Well, the other her was. That felt very unsettling. 

The Doctor just stared at Jack for a moment, before saying, 'what?'

Jack smiled softly. Well, it had to be weird for them.

'They're married.'

'Yes, I got that,' the Doctor said. 'How did that happen then?'

'How do you think? They fell in love and decided to 'love, honour and obey in sickness and in health til death us do part.' Isn't that how it usually goes?'

The Doctor stared at him incredulously. 'You know that's not what I meant.'

Jack sighed. 'Yeah, ok. The whole 'she'll grow old and die whilst I seemly stay in my prime for hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years' thing.

'Yeah, that's the one,' the Doctor said impatiently.

'Well, at first they were going to deal with that when the time came, but… but then he found out about the Medasula and came up with the crazy and very dangerous idea of trying to find her.'

'Who's Medasula?' Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged. He hadn't a clue.

'The Medasula is a witch,' Jack continued. 'A very powerful, very old witch. The only person in the whole of time and space who can make the impossible possible, and make it stick. Forever.'

Rose raised her eyebrows. 'And what did they ask for?'

'The Doctor asked to be made human. Wanted to live a normal life. Well, as normal as could be. He wanted to have the one adventure he never thought he'd be able to have. And he wanted to do it for Rose because he loved her. She didn't ask him to. In fact, she tried to stop him. But he went ahead with it. He still retains all of his Time Lord knowledge and he can still go exploring in the TARDIS. It just means he'll grow old and die at the same rate as Rose will. Said he didn't mind, considering he'd already lived hundreds of years already. Said that the last Time Lord had to die at some point. He'd rather he didn't do it alone.'

'Wow,' the Doctor said slowly, the shock in his voice evident.

Rose just started uncomfortably at the floor. She suddenly felt embarrassed, especially since the last thing she'd said to the Doctor before he came back into her life was, 'I love you.'

The Doctor noticed this and continued with the conversation to block out the silence.

'How did she die?'

Jack bit his lip, then said, 'we all work for Torchwood. We'd been on an undercover mission to find out information from the Zarians, who are shapeshifters and were disguised as humans. They wanted to take over the planet. Rose was listening in on them when she got caught out. It wasn't her fault. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was taken to a room and shot with a laser gun. At that point Torchwood and the army swarmed in.' Jack stopped to swallow the lump in his throat. 'Thing is, the laser gun had done a lot of damage and… and as it was the only body in the room, then of course you would assume it was Rose.'

'And what makes you think it wasn't?' the Doctor asked gently.

'That's the thing. All I have is gut instinct. Something just wasn't right. I had this strange feeling boiling away in my stomach. The way some people were acting, like they were in on it or something. Or course, I can't report it. How can I?' He took a deep breath. 'I know how ridiculous it sounds. I mean, even the autopsy report confirms it's her. But the guy who did the autopsy; I don't trust him. We had a great guy who we'd go to for things like that, but he suddenly disappeared. The police got on to it, but turned up nothing. And this new guy, he's… he's not right. Look, if I'm anything like the Jack that you knew, then you've just got to trust me. I need your help. Please.' Jack looked at the Doctor and Rose pleadingly. 'If not for the Doctor, then for their kids.'

Rose's eyes widened.

'They've got kids?' she said at the same time as the Doctor.

Jack nodded. 'Two girls. Isabelle, who's five, and Lucie. She's just turned two.'

The Doctor looked down at the ground, then back up at Jack. 'Ok, we'll help. But first, tell us how you got here.'

'You see, that's the other thing about our universe. The technology out there is like nothing you've ever seen. My ship can simply just 'hop' between each one.'

The Doctor chuckled disbelievingly. 'That's not possible,' he said, shaking his head.

'Don't believe me? Come see for yourself.'

* * *

'Ta-da!' Jack stepped jumped out of his ship and spread his arms. 'Welcome to parallel Earth. The year is 2016 and I think you'll find it's… Oh, crap.' 

'What's wrong?' asked Rose.

'Today's the funeral. I can't believe I forgot. I've been so busy trying to find you guys and…'

'It's ok,' said Rose. 'You're just trying to help.'

'We'd better get going. Everyone will be gathering at the house soon.'

'Jackie's house?' asked the Doctor.

'No, the Doctor and Rose's house.'

The Doctor looked confused. 'House? Where's the TARDIS then?'

'Holland Park. In the back garden, actually. Cunningly disguised as a shed. A big, blue, police box type shed. No one's noticed.'

'They don't live in the TARDIS?' the Doctor couldn't believe it. How could they not live in the TARDIS?

'Holland Park? Blimey, that's a bit posh,' Rose chimed in.

'Torchwood pay very well. And with the Doctor's expertise they'll do anything to keep him. Of course, he doesn't care about the money, but it's nice to know you can look after your family and not have to worry about finances.'

Jack pulled a gun out of his pocket. Rose stepped back a little.

'Ok, what's that for?'

'Don't worry, it won't hurt you. I'm taking you to their house, so if you come as you are the Doctor and everyone else is going to want to know what the hell is going on. It's an image changer is all. You'll still look the same to each other, just not to everyone else.' Jack noted the sceptical looks on their faces. 'Don't worry. You'll both still be gorgeous. He just can't know right now. Especially as, you know, he just lost his wife and then you walk in looking exactly the same. I'm guessing it'll mess with his head more than just a bit. And then there's the children… no offence Rose.'

'None taken.' she smiled.

'Right, well, hold still then.' he pulled the trigger, first aiming at Rose, and then the Doctor.

'How do I look?' asked Rose.

'You look like Rose,' the Doctor replied, smiling.

'You both look great,' Jack said. 'Come on, this way.'

* * *

'Now, for obvious reasons, the Doctor on this world had to give himself a name. It's Alex Bennett. The only people who know him as the Doctor are Rose, Jackie, Pete, Mickey and myself.' 

'Mickey's here too?' Rose asked.

'Yep. Right. You, Rose, are Kate. If anyone asks you're an old friend of Rose's from school. You've been in - oh, I don't know - Ireland, ever since you left school. You've just come to pay your respects.'

'How did I hear about it if I've been in Ireland?'

'You're still in touch with people over here.'

'Oh. Of course.'

'You, Doctor, are her brother, Mark. You're just here for moral support.'

'Ok.'

Jack led the way towards the house and Rose fell behind a bit to talk to the Doctor.

'You alright?' he asked quietly.

'Yeah, I think so. It's just going to be weird is all.'

The Doctor smiled gently. 'I know. But he's obviously desperate for our help; otherwise he wouldn't have gone to all that trouble. Bet you feel strange though, considering.'

'Considering this world's me is dead? Yeah, just a bit.'

The Doctor squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Rose didn't need to guess which house it was when they turned the corner. The crowd of people gathered outside kind of gave it away.

'Okay guys, I'm going inside. The church is just round the corner so we'll be walking. Everyone's coming back here after. I'll see you then.' he paused for a second. 'And thanks. I really appreciate this.' With that Jack strode purposefully through the crowd and went into the house.

Rose looked towards one of the windows and saw him enter what must be the living room. He started talking to a middle-aged couple who looked suspiciously like…

'Look. There's mum and dad,' she whispered to the Doctor. 'And Mickey,' she added as she saw him get up off a chair.

Two little girls appeared on the doorstep. The oldest one sat down, pulling the youngest, who was crying, onto her lap. They both had beautiful blonde hair and were wearing matching black dresses.

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other rather awkwardly. There was no guessing who's children they were.

At that moment, the hearse pulled up. The undertaker, dressed in tails and carrying a black top hat under his arm, walked up to the house and was greeted at the door by Jackie. A few words were exchanged before he walked back to the car, and a few moments later Jackie and Pete emerged, followed by Jack and the Doctor. Rose's stomach did a flip and she wanted to run away. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie and looked completely exhausted. Jackie gave the Doctor a hug and he kissed her on the cheek, before bending down to pick up his youngest daughter, Lucie, off of her sister's lap. Isabelle got up and took her fathers free hand. The crowd of people grew silent and parted to make way for the family.

As he got closer, Rose could see the pain etched on the Doctor's face. Lucie took her dummy out of her mouth and started to whimper again.

'Mama,' she cried. The Doctor kissed her on the head and tried to calm her. Isabelle looked up at her father and saw the tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand tighter and he smiled down at her sadly.

Rose saw him take a deep breath to steady himself as he walked past. Jackie was crying into Pete's shoulder and Jack and Mickey were walking with their heads bowed. Rose bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She looked up at her Doctor. He was staring straight ahead, seemingly in a world of his own. But there was emotion in his eyes, she could tell. Looking around the mass of people, she saw a few familiar faces. Cousins and aunts and uncles.

The hearse started to pull slowly into the road. The coffin was covered in flowers, and there were wreaths that said 'Daughter', 'Mummy' and 'Wife'. The Doctor and his family followed the hearse up the street, shortly joined by everyone else.

Rose's Doctor took her hand and they joined on at the end. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw how upset she looked. Even though it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty that she had to see this. But he hated it too. Because he didn't want to think of Rose dying, not ever. And it tore at his insides.


	5. The Warehouse

**A/N: You're all being really great. To save confusion, I will now be referring to the other Doctor by his earth name, Alex. I know it was confusing me! I think it's easier to read that way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The funeral had been deeply personal and deeply moving. Rose's coffin had been carried up the aisle to Travis' 'Why Does It Always Rain On Me?' with not a dry eye in the church as the song ended and the people sat. Jackie and Pete talked about their daughter, the 'light of their life,' and Alex had read a moving tribute to his wife. 

'The first time I saw Rose Tyler, I knew there was no way I was going to be able to shake her off. I had taken this beautiful stranger's hand and told her to 'run'. From then on, she became my best friend; my anchor. She saved me. With her I learnt to live again, to let go of what had been and not feel guilty when I laughed and felt on top of the world.

Rose had a great spirit. She was kind and compassionate, and never thought twice about risking her life for someone else's. She was completely selfless, and that's why I fell in love with her.

We went on many adventures, Rose and I. But our greatest adventure began the day I asked her to marry me. And I didn't think I could be any more proud of her than I was that day. But then she gave me our two gorgeous girls, Isabelle and Lucie.'

He had stopped to compose himself at that point; tried to fight back his tears. Then he gave up and choked out the rest.

'When Lucie was born prematurely the doctors told us to prepare for the worst. All through that time Rose remained strong and brave. When everything was threatening to fall apart, she worked hard to keep it all together. And I think that's what made Lucie pull through, against all the odds. She has her mother's fighting spirit.'

He had then turned towards the coffin.

'My darling Rose. Even though I never stopped telling you just how much I love you, it still doesn't seem as if it was enough. Having you in my life is the greatest honour I've ever had, and I can't imagine having to live the rest of my life without you because it's just too painful. But I will, for the sake of our children. They will never forget you and neither will I.

I'm so proud of you Rose. I should have told you that more as well. You were my jigsaw's missing piece. As soon as I found you, I was complete.

It's so cruel that you were ripped away from us when you had so much to live for. But I know you'll be watching over us, and I'll be trying my hardest every day to make you proud. The girls are already so much like you, and I know they will grow up fighting to make the world a better place, just as you did. You were a wonderful wife, mother and daughter and I am fortunate to have known you.

So, thank you. Thank you for everything. My beautiful wife. My heart and my soul. I'll say goodbye for now, but I know it's not forever, because one day we will be together again. I love you. Always.'

The whole of the church had cried with him. Cried for Rose. For the husband without a wife and the children without a mother. For Jackie and for Pete, who had lost their only child.

Later, a montage of photos and home video clips were shown, LeAnn Rimes' 'Please Remember' playing alongside them. There were clips of Alex and Rose's exotic beach wedding, of them dancing in the warm, shallow surf. Clips from parties and days out, of Rose running around in the sunshine with her children. Photos of a pregnant Rose, of her and Alex cradling Isabelle in the hospital. Photos of holidays and celebrations.

Isabelle, who was only just old enough to know exactly what was going on, crawled onto her father's lap as grief got the better of him. He had hugged his children close, crying for all he was worth. Jackie and Pete had gone either side of him then, putting their arms around him and the girls.

Rose had sat watching this, choking back tears. Her Doctor had squeezed her hand tighter than normal, though he hadn't looked aware of it, and his face had been deathly pale.

All in all, the service had been a fitting tribute to a life lead to the fullest.

* * *

Rose didn't feel like eating. People had been coming and going to the buffet table all afternoon, but she just couldn't stomach it. She watched Alex trying his best to make polite conversation, but all the while looking as if he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him. The Doctor was in deep conversation with Jack. They were talking in hushed tones in a corner of the room. Rose looked out the window into the back garden and saw Isabelle sitting on a swing on her own. She picked up her drink and wandered through to the kitchen and out the back door. 

'Hi,' she said, as she reached the swing set. She sat on the free swing. 'You must be Isabelle.'

The little girl nodded.

'I'm Kate. I was a friend of your mothers.'

Isabelle looked at her. 'I haven't seen you before.'

'She was one of my best friends in school. But I had to move to Ireland with my parents when I finished school.'

'Why?' Isabelle inquired.

'My dad got a job over there.' Rose thought for a moment. 'She was great, your mum. I bet you miss her a lot.'

'Do you believe in God?'

Rose looked taken aback for a second. 'Yeah, I do.'

'Mum's one of his angels now. But I know she's with me all the time, cause she said she always would be, wherever she was. Even though I can't see her or hear her, I know.' She paused. 'I want to help my dad, but I don't know how too.'

Rose was surprised at how wise the girl was for her age. _Must be her time lord genes_, she thought. She smiled at her.

'I'm sure just having you around is helping him a great deal. My dad died when I was a baby, and my mum said that having me around was the only thing that helped her through it. As long as your dad has you and your sister, he'll be fine. I promise.'

'Really?'

'Really. And I know how much he loves your mum, and that will never change.'

'I know. He said they went through a lot to be together, although he didn't tell me what. Said he'd tell me when I was older. But I think I'd understand now.'

Rose smiled. 'I'm sure you would. You seem very smart. You're being very brave, you know.'

Isabelle smiled back at her. 'Mum would want me to be.'

'She'd be very proud.'

* * *

'Have you seen Rose?' the Doctor whispered to Jack as he made his way back from the buffet table. 

'She was in the garden a minute ago.' He looked out the window. 'Maybe she's in the kitchen.' They walked through to the next room and saw Rose talking to Alex at the kitchen table. Lucie was asleep in his arms and Isabelle was helping Jackie put more food on the trays.

'Mind if we pinch Kate?' Jack said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Alex smiled weakly. 'Sure. I'd better put this little one to bed anyway.' He stood up and looked at Rose. 'Thanks, Kate.'

Rose smiled at him. 'No problem.'

Alex turned and left the kitchen, rubbing Lucie's back as she whimpered in her sleep. Jackie and Isabelle followed closely behind, carrying the now full trays.

'What was that about?' the Doctor asked as he sat down next to Rose.

'I was just offering words of comfort. It's hard not to, considering…'

'Yeah, I know.'

'So,' Jack said quietly. 'We're going to make a move in a minute, head down to the base and see what we can find out. It's just a few miles from here.'

Rose nodded.

'Ok. I'll just go and tell Alex I'm dropping you off at your hotel.'

When Jack had gone, the Doctor turned to Rose.

'How are you doing? I know you must be feeling awkward. I know I am,' he admitted.

'It's fine. I just want to help.' Rose couldn't help but replay that final moment on the beach again, and she swore she felt her cheeks burning. 'It's just… there's so many photos everywhere, and their children…'

'I know.'

She swallowed. 'So,' she said, changing the subject. 'I saw you and Jack deep in conversation earlier. Any ideas as to what might have happened to her?'

'No, not yet. But these shapeshifters are nasty pieces of work, so no matter what happens, promise me you'll be careful.'

Rose gave him a small smile. 'I promise. But I'm trained to kick butt if I have too, remember?'

The Doctor chuckled softly. 'I hadn't forgotten. But still…'

'I'll be fine.'

Jack popped his head round the door.

'Ok, guys, lets go fry some aliens.'

* * *

The warehouse, the Doctor discovered, was bigger than he thought. No less the fact that it had levels that went underground. Having decided that flashing torches around was far too risky, they were having to rely on moonlight, as Jack had the only pair of night vision goggles. They stayed close behind him until they reached a level that was dimly lit. It was just enough to see in. Jack handed them small communications devices. 

'Right, you two. Only use these if you need backup. Otherwise I'll meet you both back here in an hour to see where we're. Got that?'

'Got it,' Rose said.

'Alright. Now, be careful.' With that, he quietly jogged to the end of the corridor they were in and disappeared round the corner.

'Well,' whispered the Doctor. 'I guess we'll go this way then.'

After walking for about five minutes, and after having successfully dodged a night guard, they reached a big steel door.

'Danger: Keep Out.' The Doctor read. He turned to Rose and smiled. 'Shall we?'

Rose returned his smile and he carefully pushed it open. Once inside, they were greeted with the low hum of machinery.

'Well, well, well. What do with have here?' the Doctor said as he walked over to a large glass case in the middle of the room. In the middle of the case was a purple glowing sphere.

'What is it?' Rose asked.

'If I'm right - and I generally am - I would say it's some kind of nuclear device.'

Nuclear? That's not alien.'

'It's a different type. It's much, much worse. One of those spheres could wipe out the entire human race.'

'Oh. Bad then.'

'Uh-huh.' He turned to face her. 'Come on. Let's see what else we can find.' He walked passed her and pulled the steel door back open.

'Right. Which way now?'

There was no answer.

'Rose?' he spun round. She wasn't there. 'Rose!' he whispered urgently. He jumped as a communications link crackled.

'She is no longer your concern,' it stated in a monotonous voice.

'Who are you?' he demanded. 'What have you done with Rose?'

'She is not your concern.'

The crackling stopped.

The link was gone.


	6. Miscalculations

**A/N: I know I confused some people in the last chaper when Rose was talking to Isabelle about her dad, but read on and you'll see it was all for a reason. :)**

* * *

Isabelle couldn't sleep. She'd tossed and turned and buried her head in her pillow, but it wasn't coming. Frustrated, she sat up and started at the moonlight streaming through her window, the trees outside making eerie shadows on the walls. Not that that bothered her. She was five, of course, and big enough not to let things like that scare her. When she was verysmall and afraid of silly things like that, her father would come in, sit on her bed, pull her into his arms, and tell her stories that would make her feel better about the scary things. 

Isabelle rested her chin in her small hands as her young brain worked overtime. Something was stopping her from getting to sleep. Surprisingly, it wasn't her mother. In fact, thinking of all the good times she had had with her mum helped her to get to sleep.

She thought hard, but it wouldn't come to her. A glass of milk might help. She slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen, she dragged a small stool over to the fridge-freezer so she could reach the handle and the milk inside the door. After retrieving it, she carefully stepped down, and then repeated the process so she could get a glass from one of the cupboards. Finally, she sat down at the kitchen table and poured some of the milk into the glass. She took a sip, and then cradled it in her hands, thinking hard.

It was whilst glancing out of the window, towards the swing-set in the garden, that it came to her.

'Kate!' she whispered to herself.

But it wasn't that she thought Kate was untrustworthy, far from it. She had actually really liked her. It was like there was something familiar about her. She thought some more. Her dad. Yes, that was it. Kate had said she'd moved to Ireland because her dad had gotten a new job there. But then, in an effort to offer words of comfort, she had told Isabelle about how her dad had died when she was a baby. But why would she have said two different things? Maybe the one who went to Ireland was her step-dad.

Isabelle shook her head. Usually, that would have made sense. But something was niggling in the back of her brain. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She wondered, briefly, if she had ever come over from Ireland in the first place. Maybe she knew more about her mum than she was letting on. But she still didn't feel like Kate was a threat. Maybe she'd go and ask uncle Jack about it. She'd seen him talking to Kate, and a man she'd been with, quite a lot, and had then taken them back to their hotel.

She quietly made her way back upstairs. When she reached Jack's room, she carefully turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

'Uncle Jack,' she whispered into the dark. She made her way over to his bed and was surprised to find it empty. Weird. She hadn't seen him downstairs. But the bed was still neatly made, telling her he hadn't been in it in the first place. Had something happened to him? The moon was throwing light over the bedside table, and she saw a neatly folded piece of paper on it. Hoping it would be a clue to his whereabouts, she picked it up and unfolded it.

Smithertons Warehouse.

Isabelle knew where that was. It was in a quieter part of the city, near the river.

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that that was where Jack was, and that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Rose sat bolt upright on the cold stone floor. She hadn't remembered falling asleep, and she shivered as she recalled the last thing she saw. Their piercing red eyes as they shifted from human form into their true selves. A loud hissing noise and then… Nothing. They must have knocked her out. But she didn't feel sore anywhere. She swallowed hard as a sudden flashback saw them coming towards her with a needle. 

Squinting in the darkness, she could make out that she was in some kind of cell.

_Great_, she thought. How was she supposed to get out of here?

'Hello?'

Rose jumped.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

Rose peered into the cell next to her and then skirted over to the bars.

'Who are you?' she asked. 'And how did I get here?'

'I'm a prisoner, same as you. And you were teleported here.'

Rose's eyes widened. She recognised that voice.

The person in the other cell moved closer to her, and extended her hand through the bars.

'I'm Rose.'

* * *

The Zarians were clever. The Doctor and Jack had found that out all too painfully. They had run all the way down to Level 7 before invisible hands had reached out behind them and clouted them both round the head, knocking them out in an instant. 

Now, as they came too, they found themselves tied to shackles on a wall.

'Jack?' the Doctor whispered.

'Yeah?' he replied.

'Just checking.'

'Quiet!' hissed a voice.

The Doctor peered into the half-light. 'Who is that?'

'I,' said the voice, which was getting closer, 'am Trolin, leader of the Zarians. And you are about to do something very important for me.'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. 'And why would I want to do a thing like that?'

'Because I know who you are, Doctor!' With that, he pointed a gun at the Doctor. There was huge flash, and the Doctor appeared to him in his normal form.

'You think you can fool me? You're wrong. Soon, the set up will be complete, and every living thing on this planet will be wiped out.' he laughed evilly.

'And what for?' the Doctor said angrily. 'Why wipe out an entire planet? A planet which has done you no wrong?'

'Our planet is dying, Doctor. The people of this planet… they are stupid. It was the easiest one to take over.'

The Doctor looked him square in the eyes. 'I think you'll find they're a lot less stupid than you think.'

'Where are the girls? What have you done with them?' Jack demanded.

'They're in the cells. Feisty little thing your wife, isn't she?' he said to the Doctor.

'My wife?' he said, then clamped his mouth shut as Jack glared at him.

Trolin narrowed his eyes at them. 'Come now Doctor, surely you haven't forgotten her that quickly?'

'Of course not,' the Doctor stuttered. 'You let me believe she was dead.'

'I knew one of you would figure it out eventually. You see, the thing is, you need her, and we need something you have. You give it to us, and we will allow you and your family to leave this planet safely. On the other hand, if we have to use force, you will die along with everyone else.'

'What do you need?' he asked.

'Doctor!' Jack hissed.

The Doctor ignored him.

'Your brain,' said Trolin darkly. 'You see, we seem to have miscalculated the amount of energy need to expose the nuclear sphere to the whole world. It will take us months to work it out, and we don't have that long. I know it will only take you a few minutes, if that. Give us the correct calculations, and we will give you your wife back. And your young friend, of course.'

'Go to hell,' Jack spat at him.

The Doctor gave him a warning glance.

'I'll leave you alone for now,' Trolin said. 'You've got five hours to make up your mind and give me the calculations.'

With that he left the storage room, the huge steel door slamming loudly behind him.

'What are you doing?' Jack half shouted at him.

The Doctor just stared straight ahead.

'I'm buying us time.'

* * *

She knew it was a naughty thing to do, and that her father would be worried sick, but that didn't stop Isabelle from loading a few supplies into her small rucksack and sneaking out of the front door. 

She kept telling herself to be brave as she wandered along London's dark, deserted streets. Even though she knew where the warehouse was, she didn't know how long it would take her to walk it.

She jumped as a homeless person stumbled drunkenly past, and kept to the shadows so she wouldn't be seen.

She was going to get in so much trouble for this.

* * *

Rose stared at the woman in front if her. 

'I know.' she said to her.

'You know who I am? How?'

Rose blurted everything out. It wasn't going to do much harm now.

'You're being serious, aren't you?' My God.' the other Rose shook her head. 'And my husband doesn't know anything about this?'

'No. Jack decided it was best if he didn't. He's so distraught… Jack didn't want to get his hopes up.'

'He did the right thing,' she sniffed, swiping at a tear that was trailing down her cheek. 'Sorry,' she said. 'I just miss him so much. And my girls. How are they?'

Rose smiled. 'They're doing fine. Isabelle's a smart kid.'

The other Rose laughed slightly. 'Yeah, she really is.' She shifted on the hard floor. 'I can't believe you're really me. And you let Jack use an image changer on you? You're brave.'

'Had no choice really.' Rose looked her right in the eye. 'It's really weird looking at a thirty year old version of me. Haven't changed much, which is a good sign.' She looked around the cell. 'Have they kept you in here all this time?'

'Yep. Said they needed the Doctor to help them with something and that he's my only chance of escape. But they weren't going to go after him, oh no. They were going to let him carry on thinking I was dead until he figured it out. That's what they do; they play twisted mind games. They're in such a rush to get this done, but they don't mind waiting a bit longer just so they can destroy a family.' She whacked the palm of her hand hard against the bars. Rose reached out and grabbed it.

'Hey, it's ok. If my Doctor is anything like yours, we'll be out of here in no time.'


	7. Going After Isabelle

**A/N: Hi everyone! This will be the last chapter until Tuesday I'm afraid. I've gotmy cousin'swedding and a party to go to at the weekend and because of that, I'm not sure if my brain will be working on Monday!On another note, everyone please go and vote for Doctor Who, David Tennant and Billie Piper for the National Television Awards, to be held in November, at www dot nta dot itv dot com. (Sorry, I had to write the 'dot' bits in cause it wouldn't let me post it!)**

* * *

Alex rolled over and opened his eyes. He groaned when he saw the time on the alarm clock. He supposed it was inevitable really that he wouldn't be able to sleep through the night.

Swinging his legs over the bed, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, then got up and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. He decided to take a peek at the girls on the way to make sure they were ok.

Lucie was sleeping soundly, thumb stuck in her mouth. He smiled and carried on to Isabelle's room. Pushing the door open gently, he looked towards the bed.

And frowned.

Maybe that's why he had woken up. Isabelle must have gotten up to get a drink. Bathroom forgotten, he made his way down the stairs to find his daughter and check she was ok.

Five minutes later, he was panicking. Having not found Isabelle in the kitchen, he had run around the house calling her name. He'd checked the living room, the study, the dining room, the downstairs toilet, the upstairs toilet, the two bathrooms, the shower room, the play room, the two spare bedrooms, Jack's room (where the hell was he?), the garden… Everywhere.

Police. He needed to call the police.

But what if she was hurt? She couldn't go to hospital here; she had two hearts! Whenever the kids were ill, he and Rose had taken them to a planet in a far off galaxy where having two hearts wouldn't have automatically turned you into a science project.

He picked up the phone and dialled Jackie's number.

'Hello?' she answered quickly. Seemed she hadn't been able to sleep either.

'Jackie, it's me. I need you and Pete to get over here now. Isabelle's gone missing.'

'What! What do you mean she's gone missing?'

'I can't find her Jackie!' Alex said, exasperated. 'She's not in her room and I've checked the entire house. I need you to come over and look after Lulu while I go out and look for her.'

Jackie, by now, was in tears.

'Well, call the police! Anything could have happened to her. She's just a child!'

'I know that Jackie! But you know I can't do that. Not yet. It's the last resort. Look, we're wasting time. Just get here quickly.'

After trying Jack's mobile with no luck, Alex went back to Isabelle's room to see if she'd left any clues as to her whereabouts. He searched her room, tears stinging his eyes. Not her too, he prayed. Please not her too.

Then he noticed something. Her rucksack was missing. Her favourite rucksack that she took everywhere.

He sat down on her bed and thought for a moment. He was sure the two were not connected, but he went into Jack's room to have a snoop around anyway.

It didn't take him long to notice the piece of paper on the bedside table. His hearts sank.

Jack wouldn't have purposely put her in danger. She must have found he was gone and gone to look for him. But why had Jack gone back there? What was he doing?

Alex looked in on Lucie one last time, then went downstairs and paced until Jackie and Pete turned up. When they did, he said nothing as he opened the door and flew passed them. Jackie tried to call after him, but it was too late. He'd already jumped into his car and was now screeching out of the driveway.

* * *

Isabelle finally reached the warehouse. She snuck through a small hole in the fence and then scanned the building from where she was, trying to find a way in. It had taken her the best part of two hours to find her way here, and she was determined not to be beaten now. 

Spying a small door, she carefully made her way towards it. She was surprised to find it unlocked.

Maybe uncle Jack had come this way.

Pulling it open, she slid through the gap and waited where she was until her eyes adjusted to the dark. It gave her a moment to think about what she was doing. Of course, she was no ordinary five year old, but she was still a small child and knew that because of that, everything was far more dangerous.

After a minute or so she began to move slowly down the corridor, her heart in her mouth every time she heard a strange noise.

Moving onto a lower level, there was finally a bit of lighting. She walked a bit more confidently until she reached a corner and spotted two aliens with scaly black skin and deep-set red eyes. She gasped involuntary, and the guards looked towards where she was standing as she ducked back round the corner.

Hearing their heavy footsteps coming closer, she grabbed the handle of the first door she came across and threw herself inside.

* * *

Trolon stopped outside of the two cells. 

'So, ladies. The ball is rolling.'

Rose glared at him.

'What're you on about?'

Trolon narrowed his eyes at her.

'For the past two hours the Doctor has been working on the calculations to set our nuclear sphere in motion. He has three hours left before I kill every single one of you.'

The other Rose snorted.

'Do I amuse you, Mrs Bennett?'

She got up and walked towards him until only the bars were separating thespace between them.

'You're not going to win. So you may as well give up, cause you're stuffed really.'

'And why is that?'

'The Doctor isn't working out calculations. He's working out a way to save the planet.'

'Is that so?' he chuckled, then stopped abruptly and frowned. Sniffing the air, he turned and looked directly at Rose.

'You.'

Rose raised her eyebrows.

'What?'

'Come closer.'

Rose stayed where she was.

'Do it!' he demanded, raising a gun at her.

She got up off the floor and walked over to him, a scowl on her face.

He grinned slyly, then raised his gun and shot her anyway.

They was a yell from the other Rose as Rose flew backwards. Then there was silence, before Rose groaned and sat up.

'My God, you _do_ look exactly like me!'

Rose smiled.

'Told you so,' she said, rubbing her head.

'Two Roses. So, that must mean… two Doctors. But how?'

The two women remained silent as he thought.

Trolon smacked a hand to his forehead. 'Of course! Parallel universes. How did you do that?'

Again, nothing was offered to him.

'Well, that's neither here nor there at the moment. What really matters is… where is the other Doctor? And who belongs to who?'

* * *

The Doctor twisted his wrists uncomfortably. He'd been pulling against his shackles and now he had tiny scores of cuts all over his skin. 

'Well, I got nothing. Nothing that will even get us past Laurel and Hardy over there,' Jack said, indicating to the two guards playing cards at the other end of the room.

The Doctor sighed.

'Do you think she's ok?'

'Of course,' Jack replied without hesitating. 'Both of them are fine. I know it.'

'I've only just got her back. I don't think I…' he sighed again and trailed off. 'Sorry. I know it's a hard time for you too.'

Jack smiled. 'Like I said, they're both fine.'

The Doctor started wriggling against the wall.

'What are you doing?' Jack said, looking confused.

'My sonic screwdriver is in my back pocket. If I can move it up a bit I might be able to push back against the button. Although, I don't know what setting it's on, so I could actually end up killing us…' he shrugged.

Jack was looking at him like he'd just grown an extra head. 'You really are insane.'

The Doctor looked at him expressionless for a second, and then admitted defeat.

'Yeah, I know. Stupid idea. I'll keep thinking.'

* * *

Alex stepped out of his car and eyed the warehouse. He couldn't see any security, but he still couldn't be certain it was safe. He kept to the shadows, moving as fast as he dared go. He couldn't get caught now. He owed it to his family to get Isabelle back safe and sound. He owed it to Rose. 

He aimed his sonic screwdriver at a large door, giving a small smile when he heard the satisfactory 'click.' Stepping inside, he pushed himself against the wall and sidled cautiously, but quickly, down the corridor.

'Isabelle?' he whispered when he knew it was safe. He dared to go a little louder. 'Isabelle?'

He crept down the next corridor, trying all the doors. To his dismay, they were all locked.

It was only when he reached the next level that he heard a noise that made him jump.


	8. Not Much Time

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to update. I've got ME and the last week or so I've not been feeling too great, which is also why this chapter is shorter than the others. But I was feeling a bit better today and thought you all deserved something; especially after all the lovely reviews. Hopefully, over the next few days, I'll have recovered enough to bring you quicker updates and longer chapters. But for now, enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry about all the 0's instead of lines. For some reason, the ruler on the edit page won't work!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isabelle held her breath as she backed further into the cupboard, wincing as she heard the guards get closer. Then the thud of footsteps suddenly stopped, and Isabelle waited anxiously as she strained to hear something; anything. Then she screamed as the door was blasted off its hinges and she was thrown backwards. The guards rushed in and grabbed Isabelle by the arms, lifting her up as she screamed and kicked out at them. She bit one of them on the arm, and he yelped, loosening his grip for a second, but it was long enough for Isabelle to twist herself out of the other guard's grasp and make a run for it. Unfortunately, being only five years old, her little legs didn't go as fast as adult ones, and she only made it to the end of the corridor before they caught up with her. But as they grabbed hold of her as she rounded the corner, they ran into someone, and they all went flying. Isabelle quickly scrambled to her feet and ran towards the figure who has sent them sprawling like skittles.

'Dad!' she cried.

'Get down!' Alex said as he raised his sonic screwdriver. Isabelle ducked as her father pressed the button on the screwdriver and the guards were knocked out. He then pushed it back into his pocket and proceeded to pick his daughter up, hugging her close as he swung her round.

'Am I in trouble?' Isabelle asked nervously.

Alex looked into her eyes.

'No. But only if you promise to never, ever do anything like this again. Understand?'

Isabelle nodded.

'I'm sorry daddy. I just… I thought Jack was in trouble and I thought it had something to do with mum and I didn't want to wake you and…'

Alex put a finger to her lips. 'It doesn't matter now. I'm going to take you back to the car and you will wait there until I find Jack, ok?'

Isabelle whined. 'But I want to go with you. I can help.'

'Sweetheart, I know you mean well, but you're five. It's not safe for you to be here.'

He kissed her on the head and carried her up the corridor.

'Daddy, please don't leave me alone in the car. Please!'

'Isabelle -'

'I made it all the way here on my own, and if I can do that then I can help you. And you'll look after me, you always do. Pleeeeeease!'

Alex sighed.

'Alright. But there are rules. No running off, you hold my hand the entire time, and you don't make any noise.'

Isabelle looked at her father incredulously. 'I'm not a baby, dad.'

Alex smiled gently at her.

'I know, honey. I know.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose sat in her cell, patiently waiting for the moment when their plan could swing into action. She and her other self, who was resting against the bars and playing idly with the rings on her wedding finger, had earlier worked out a chance of escape. All they were waiting for now was for one of the guards to bring them their water and scraps of food.

After another five minutes, they heard a clang as the door to the cells opened and slammed shut. Rose's cell was first, and she stood up as the guard fumbled with his keys, placing them in the lock and pushing the barred door open.

'Here,' he said gruffly, thrusting a tray towards Rose.

She smiled pleasantly and made out to take the tray. Instead, she pushed it upwards, hitting the guard in the face. He stumbled, and before he could register what was going on, Rose kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying and whacking his head on the bars. As Rose cautiously checked to make sure he had been knocked unconscious, she grabbed his keys, then walked out of her cell and locked the door behind her. She walked to the next cell along and let the other Rose out.

'Nice one,' she said as she stepped out. 'Torchwood training?'

Rose laughed. 'Only the best.'

She led the way to the steel door, pushing it open slightly and peering carefully round the corner. Seeing it was safe, for now, she slipped out into the corridor, her prison-mate following closely behind. When they reached the end, they had two choices. Right or left.

'I don't know why, but something is telling me left.'

'Me too.' said Rose.

'Right then. Well, here goes nothing.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor was whistling to himself, and it was starting to get on Jack's nerves.

'Would you cut that out?'

'What?' he asked innocently.

'That whistling. It's driving me mad.'

'Sorry. I've never really liked silence. I could sing a song if you like?'

Jack glared at him.

'Maybe not.' He looked around the dingy room. 'We could play I Spy. Although, there's not really a lot to spy, apart from walls and shackles and dim lighting and - '

'- My God! Why does there have to be two of you?'

'Ah, so your Doctor is just like me then. Well, that's good to know. It's always useful to have an intelligent, sophisticated, well-dressed, funny, handsome -'

'You have half an hour, Doctor.' Trolon's voice sputtered over the intercom.

The Doctor sighed.

'So, how's this plan to save the planet coming along then?' Jack asked.

'Well, it's, um…' the Doctor sighed again.

'You've got nothing.'

'Not a sausage.'

Jack thought for a second.

'Suppose we -'

'- Nope.'

'Well, how about -'

'- Nope.'

'What if -'

'- Certainly not.'

'Would you just stop interrupting and let me finish!'

'Why? I know what you're going to say and none of it will work.'

'Oh, yeah? And how'd you figure that smart-ass?'

The Doctor turned his head and stared Jack in the eye. 'Because I know what you're thinking, and I've already gone through those possibilities.'

'Of course.' It was Jack's turn to sigh. Then he frowned. 'Wait a minute. Who said you could intercept my thoughts without asking?'

'I was just trying to save time. Sorry. You know I wouldn't unless I really had to.'

Jack looked down at the ground.

'Yeah, I know.'

'Nothing to worry about though,' the Doctor suddenly said brightly, inflicting a mega-watt grin on Jack. 'You know me. I always save the world just in the nick of time.'


	9. Bring It On

**A/N: I am so, so sorry this has taken so long! I mentioned last time that I was having probems with my ME and just after I posted that chapter I caught a bug and it made it worse! So I was quite ill for a few weeks, then I went on holiday to Cardiff. Now I'm back and feeling ok, so on with the show!**

* * *

The two Roses crept carefully up towards a door that was covered in high-tech security locks from top to bottom.

'I might be stating the obvious here, but it seems that this door leads to something we're not supposed to get to.'

Rose chewed her lip for a second.

'We're getting through it though, right?'

'Oh, yeah. Absolutely.'

They both stood back from the door and eyed it curiously, remaining silent as they thought.

Rose looked up, and her eyes caught sight of the ventilation shaft. It seemed funny to her that a room so heavily locked up could be easily reached by a shaft. For all their brains, these aliens weren't very bright. She'd seen it before of course; aliens quick to show off their superior technology without a second thought. Did they really think humans were that stupid?

Rose eyed the door one more time, then glanced across to her partner in crime.

'Ventilation shaft?'

'Sure.'

* * *

'Dad!' Isabelle whispered urgently.

'What?' he replied, not looking around as he dragged her up another corridor.

'Dad!' she said a bit louder this time. 'Stop.'

Alex stopped and turned to look at his daughter.

'What is it?'

'Back there. I thought I saw something on the ground.'

'Saw what?'

'I don't know but it might be important,' she insisted, dragging him back towards the direction they had come from.

There, poking out unassumingly from behind a corner on the floor, was the shiny side of what looked suspiciously like…

'Jack's pistol!' Alex ran over and bent down to pick it up.

'That means we should go this way instead, right?'

'Right!' He put the small pistol in his pocket and grabbed Isabelle's hand, leading them both down another maze of corridors.

* * *

Rose peered down from inside the ventilation shaft. It hadn't been the easiest of things to open, but compared to the door, it was a breeze.

She steadied herself, and reached back down outside the vent, grabbing the hands of her other self and pulling her up.

'Ok?' Rose puffed as she leant back against the cold, metal wall.

'Yeah.'

A noise from down below made them jump, and the girls scrambled to close the grate back over the shaft entrance.

'That was close,' Rose whispered, and they peered through the grate carefully to see what was going on.

Trolon was down below with two guards. They watched him as he swiped four different cards over the locks and let the guards push the heavy door open. Once they'd disappeared inside, the girls shuffled up the shaft as quietly as they could. It didn't take long to reach the grate above the room, and when Rose looked down she gasped.

'What is it?'

'The Doctor,' she whispered. 'And Jack. They're shackled to a wall.'

'The Doctor?'

Rose saw the questioning look in her eyes and shook her head sympathetically.

'Not mine,' she said sadly.

Rose grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes. 'He doesn't know you're alive,' she said gently. 'But you _will_ see him again. I'll make sure of it.'

* * *

'So, Doctor,' Trolon sneered. 'It would seem your time is up. What do you have for me?'

The Doctor screwed up his face in thought. 'Um, well… nothing really.'

'Nothing? Is that so?'

'Yeah. Mind you, I've got the answer, I just don't want to give it to you.'

Trolon's eyes narrowed.

'Something wrong?' Jack said.

'You have the chance to escape with your loved ones, but instead you would sentence them to death?'

The Doctor smiled. 'You're not getting the answer. And they are not going to die. _Nobody_ is going to die.'

Trolon looked furious and stormed right up to the Doctor, coming nose to nose with him.

'Give me the calculations!' He spat.

The Doctor idly put a hand up to his face and wiped it.

'Would you kindly refrain from spitting on me.'

Trolon's face went bright red and he smacked the Doctor across the face.

Now the Doctor was angry.

'You will GIVE THEM TO ME!'

'NO I WILL NOT!' The Doctor yelled back in his face.

This stunned Trolon for a second and made him step back. Then he looked to Jack, who was grinning as if he knew something Trolon didn't.

'What are you smiling at?' Trolon commanded.

Jack's grin got even bigger.

'You're about to get your ass kicked.'

Before Trolon could reply, the two Roses jumped from the vent in the ceiling, landing on top of the two guards.

'Rose!' the Doctor cried.

'Do something!' Trolon shouted at the guards.

However, having been caught unawares, the guards were now passed out on the floor.

Trolon let out an angry shriek and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out what looked like a small button. Standing in front of the Doctor and Jack to guard them from the two women, he raised his fist in the air and pressed it.

'You want a fight? Well, you've got one.'

The two Roses looked at each other, then at Trolon.

'Bring it on.'


End file.
